


Where He Needs To Be

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs is right there waiting when Tony returns from searching for Ziva. Episode tag for S11 E02 <i>Past, Present & Future</i>. SPOILERS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where He Needs To Be

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for ncis_drabble challenge #359: Return on livejournal. I'm choosing to ignore the cheesy, soap opera-esque, romance part of _Past, Present & Future_. For the purposes of this fic, the reason Tony went after Ziva was to check on her well being because I feel like he's the kind of guy who couldn't rest until he was sure everyone on his team was okay. This isn't a character bashing fic.

Tony made his way down the steps of the plane and stepped onto the tarmac in the middle of night. He wasn't surprised to see Gibbs leaning up against his beat up, old pickup truck, even though he hadn't told the man he was headed home. Gibbs somehow knew everything and Tony had adjusted and come to accept that fact over the years.

He nodded at the military personnel as he walked past them with his duffel slung over his shoulder. He was thankful to see the familiar face. It was late and he was not only exhausted but emotionally drained as well. He didn't want to try to figure out how he was going to get his car from Dulles or add any extra time onto his trip.

“Hey, Boss,” he said as Gibbs took his duffel out of his hand and tossed it into the back of his truck. “Thanks.”

“Thought you might need a ride,” Gibbs said.

“You thought right. How's Kate?”

“She's fine,” Gibbs answered.

“You didn't kill her and try to pull the old switch-a-roo trick, did ya? 'cause trust me, I'd notice.”

“I've never lied to you, DiNozzo.”

Tony hesitated briefly before getting into the truck. Did Gibbs know he'd lied to him about Ziva. If experience had taught him anything it was that it was best to come clean as soon as possible. “You know?” he asked hesitantly.

“That Ziva was standing off camera the last time you called in? Yeah, I know.”

“You're not mad?”

“'m not happy but I'm not pissed either. Emotions are running high right now. Let's just leave it alone. Kate's fine though.”

“Thanks for watching her for me,” Tony said. He felt ashamed for lying about Ziva. He knew better but he'd let Ziva talk him into it anyways.

“You alright?” Gibbs asked.

Tony just shrugged. _Not really_ , he thought but he knew Gibbs was searching for a more elaborate answer. “Couldn't save her, Boss. Never leave a man behind... feels like I left her behind.”

“Ya didn't leave her behind, Tony. Don't think of it as being unable to save her; think of it as a new beginning—for _all_ of us.”

“You don't think we failed her?”

“No. We didn't fail her. She moved on and we will too and we'll all be okay.”

“I trust you, Gibbs,” Tony said. He smiled, knowing Gibbs was right, and relaxed into his seat as Gibbs drove away from Andrews Air Force Base and pointed them towards home. He was right where he belonged, with his family, and there was no where else in the world he wanted to be.


End file.
